Episode 3047 (23rd March 1990)
Plot Kevin refuses to flirt with Steph - he's staying true to Sally. Percy trawls the local area inspecting the wheelchair facilities, keeping a note of his findings. Don and Ivy go to court. Ivy urges Don to drop the injured party act. Percy runs over Alec's foot outside the shop. Mark tries to flirt with Steph but she gives him the runaround. Percy notices the lack of wheelchair access in the town and decides to ask Ken to write an article for the Gazette, although Mavis is disappointed to hear that No.4 is wheelchair-friendly. Don is fined £50 and has to pay costs. He is bitter that he now has a criminal record. Ken tells Ted Lucas that Jeff Richmond isn't letting him do his job. Ted refuses to interfere with Jeff's running of the paper. Phyllis is exhausted pushing Percy around. Percy mows over Alec again. Ken is pleased that he left the Gazette with his dignity intact. He sours when he hears Jeff has implemented one of his ideas and given Wendy extra responsibilities - he tells her that she'll end up doing his job for less money. Steph announces a house-warming party. Percy complains about wheelchair access in the Rovers. Alec loses his temper when Percy crushes his foot for a third time and bars him and his wheelchair, to everyone's horror. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Ted Lucas - Stuart Golland Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Jim's Cafe *The Kabin *47 Church Road - Kitchen and living room *Casey's Garage *''Weatherfield Gazette'' - Mens' toilets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec Gilroy makes a rash decision and bars an old customer. And Stephanie Barnes seems to be preparing herself for a kill - but who's the victim? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,070,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Alec Gilroy (about Percy Sugden): "'Course e's alright, 'e's flamin' well armour plated!" --- Des Barnes (about Kevin Webster): "He's got as much sex drive as Postman Pat." --- Percy Sugden: "Now there's a thing you don't think about yer see... the bar is far too high. Alec Gilroy: "It's got to be that high - by law. Percy Sugden: "Has it?" Alec Gilroy: "Yes. Protection of Awkward Customers Act, 1881. It's to help stop landlords leaning over and throttling 'em!" Category:1990 episodes